bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ganjou Mizuumi
Ganjou Mizuumi is a and the Lieutenant of the 3rd Division. His Captain is Junichi Kaneko. For the 10th Division Lieutenant of a alternate universe Gotei 13, click here. Appearance Ganjou is a man of average height with short, jet black hair and brown eyes, his physique is rather unassuming and not representative of his strength at all. In the shinō academy, his hair was a bit longer and more messy, he also wore a modified variation of the uniform, as he discarded the sleeves of his uniform. He now wears the standard Shinigami uniform with no such modifications, he wears his lieutenant's badge at all times. Personality Ganjou is a very strict, but fair person, he does not tolerate failure but will leave people be if they have either a good enough reason for their failure or if they recovered useful information despite them failing their mission. He tends to keep his cool, being calm and collected at all times, as a result of this he is not easily startled, at least not visibly, his strong and calm personality and impressive battle skills has earned him a moniker among the other lieutenants, "The Captain's Fist". In the past Ganjou was a lot less serious, and more egotistical, often pointing out his strengths confidently, due to this, he seems to have formed a small friendship between Kuroda Hasegawa, due to the fact that the latter reminds Ganjou of his younger self. While he has his anger and arrogance under control at most times, he can sometimes fall back into a rage if he is stressed sufficiently. Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Ganjou's preferred and most effective form of combat is his zanjutsu prowess, his skill in which has caused the other lieutenants to consider him the most powerful lieutenant and to call him "The Captain's Fist", due to his strikes potentially rivaling that of the captain's own monstrous strikes. *' ' (両断, "Bisection"): A simple, yet very powerful technique, which unleashes a potent, sharp wave of energy with an abrupt downward swing of the sword. It was able to cleave the sword of Ganju Shiba and subsequently injure his arm greatly, despite the technique most likely not being used at full power. Hakuda Combatant: While not his forte, Mizuumi is well versed in Hakuda, being able to take on armed opponents of an average level with relative ease. Enhanced Strength: Even by normal standards, Ganjou is exceptionally strong, his impressive strength combined with his zanjutsu ability makes him a deadly close range opponent. Kidō Practitioner: While his knowledge of Kidō is unknown, it can be assumed he has some skill in using Kidō due to his rank. Shunpo Expert: As a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, it is expected has reached the level of expertise all lieutenants have in the art of Hohō, although the true extent of his skill is unknown. Great Spiritual Power: As the strongest lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Ganjou boasts of an incredible amount of reiatsu, with it being comparable to the reiatsu of a captain, however, as a consequence of this, he tends to lose control of his spiritual power when he exerts himself too much in battle. Zanpakutō Taīken (大尉拳, Captain's Fist): Ganjou's zanpakutō takes the form of a normal katana with a green hilt and a circular tsuba. *'Shiaki': It's release command is "Arise". Ganjou's Zanpakutō takes the form of a elegantly crafted Jian, the hilt and tsuba of the sword also take the shape of the aforementioned blade, at the end of the hilt a red, medium length tassel. :*'Enhanced Cutting Power': Ganjou's Shikai's cutting power is enhanced, allowing him to cause more serious injuries with his attacks, however, the cutting power of the Zanpakutō depends on the amount of control Ganjou has over his reiatsu at any given time, meaning that if he has exerted himself too much, he cannot use his Shikai properly. :*'Tenshuryō'(天狩猟, Heaven Hunter): The most powerful ability of Ganjou's Shikai. This attack consists of Ganjou pouring his Reiatsu into his Zanpakutō, which then forms itself as a large blade of dark blue Reiatsu, which towers Ganjou himself, which then Ganjou uses to attack the opponent. The attack has both immensely powerful cutting power and destructive power, and it has a very dense aura to it. The attack's main downfall is that if Ganjou is seriously injured or if he cannot control his Reiatsu for any reason, the attack will often fail. Stats Appearances Rescue of the Fullbringer Arc *''One-Man Invasion'' *''Storming the Seireitei'' *''The Final Mile'' *''The Salvage'' Category:Fanon Character Category:3rd Division Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Lieutenant Category:Stylx